Pregna-What?
by The Flame and Hawk's Eye
Summary: Then, much to her surprise, then horror, he fell to his knees, ignoring the fact that one of them was supposedly hurting, and gently placed his other hand on her stomach. Leaning closer so that his face was next to it, he cooed, "Hi baby."


**A/N:** _I decided to post it XDD. Written partly as a celebration for hitting 200 followers on Tumblr and also as a 'Happy Birthday' (I can't believe I was just a few days off!)/'thank you for putting up with my Tumblr antics' fic for Alja XD. Enjoy this little one-shot based on this Tumblr post: /post/113260890223/the-flame-and-hawks-eye-i-think-he-was-thinking._

* * *

"Sir, are you really that drunk," Riza asked with a sigh as Roy stumbled into her, catching himself by grabbing her shoulder and steadying himself. Obviously he was. The men were in the right for calling her to pick him up, even though _they_ were the reason he was as drunk as he had been.

"Noooo," he crooned as he wobbled, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

With another sigh, she reached around his waist to help brace him and hold him upright. As he raised his arm to hang it around her neck, she grabbed his hand with her free one to add extra support. "Alright, let's get you home. Can you walk properly?"

"No," he said with a pout, "It hurts."

"What hurts, sir," she asked as she surveyed him, not seeing anything necessarily wrong with him.

Clumsily grabbing his pant leg, Roy tugged it up as he slurred, "My leg, look right-" He stopped and let loose an audible gasp, taking Riza by surprise. "Oh my god!"

Alarmed, she asked, "Sir?! What is it? What's-"

"What is that on my leg," he yelped as he pointed down… and at his knee.

Immediately her eyes were drawn down to it, noticing that it was slightly red, perhaps from falling or bumping it, but it otherwise looked normal. With a sigh of relief, she noted, "That's your knee, sir."

Still alarmed by the existence of the 'anatomical anomaly,' he bellowed, "Is it supposed to look like that?!"

"It's a little red, but yes, it's supposed to look like that," Riza explained.

"I don't believe you," he quipped as he slowly, cautiously raised his leg and turned it, looking at it at different angles. "It's just so round and fat… Like it's pregnant." Chuckling as he looked up at her, he grinned and said, "It's a pregnan-knee."

"Sir, please don't connect 'round and fat' with pregnant. It can be demeaning," Riza explained as she shook her head. "Would that be something you would say to me if I were pregnant?"

With a sudden gasp he ducked out from beneath her arm and staggered slightly as he tried to gain his footing. His mouth hanging open, he eyed her with a new expression entirely: one of which, she had to guess, was awe. "You… you're pregnant?"

"What? Sir, no, I'm not-"

But it was too late. His one-track mind had already caused him to zero in on her perfectly flat stomach. Reaching out, he pressed his hand against it, causing her to tense. Then, much to her surprise, then horror, he fell to his knees, ignoring the fact that one of them was supposedly hurting, and gently placed his other hand on her stomach. Leaning closer so that his face was next to it, he cooed, "Hi baby."

Noticing now that quite a few people were beginning to stare, she grabbed his hands and tried to pry them off of her. Trying to keep her voice level and even, she began, "Sir, it's time to go. Let's-"

"It's mine, isn't it," he asked as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with wonder and astonishment.

His?! Where in the world would he get such-?

No, forget it. Right now she just needed to get him home and into bed.

Gripping his hands tighter to the point of pinching them, she finally was able to pry them off of her stomach. Guiding them upward and encouraging him to stand, she helped him rise to his feet. Keeping a firm grip on him, she muttered, "Let's get you home."

Just as she finished that sentence, the Colonel suddenly had a bout of sickness… all over their boots and shoes.

Not surprised by this in the least, considering the amount she assumed he drank, she simply began to walk him away from the mess and down the street. After they had walked a few hundred yards, her superior officer looked around and slurred, "This isn' my neighborhood."

"No, it isn't, sir. We're going to my apartment instead," Riza replied to his observation. "It's closer than your place."

"Our place…," he muttered hopefully.

"My place, sir," she corrected him.

After they had made it inside and she had removed both of their shoes, Riza guided him over to the sofa and helped him lie down. When he had settled, she breezed into her kitchen to fetch him a glass of water, returning only moments later… to find him snoring.

Sitting down and back on her heels, she gently tapped his shoulder until she aroused him. Blinking a few times in order to focus on her, he smile widely and said, "Hello Mrs. Mustang."

She had to admit that for a moment, the comment blindsided her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Shaking her head in dismissal, she held out the glass of water and ordered, "Drink."

He stuck out his lower lip at her and frowned, reluctantly pushing himself up onto his elbow. Taking the glass with his free hand, he held it to his lips and raised a brow, wiggling it suggestively.

She rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the glass, silently instructing him to continue drinking.

After sighing into it, he tipped it back and finished off the rest of the water.

Taking the glass from him, she got to her feet, walked to the kitchen, and refilled it again. But before she returned to him, she stopped by a closet nearest the living room and pulled out a pillow and blanket. Juggling the items, she made her way over to him and handed him the glass again. As he began to drink, she unfolded the blanket and placed it over him.

Just now realizing what she was doing, he lowered the glass and looked at her confusedly. When she raised a brow in question, he pouted, "No bed tonight?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," Riza began. "I don't want you getting sick in-"

"Roy," he interjected, his eyes now completely focused on her.

"Excuse me, sir-"

"Roy," he said again with more confidence. Raising his hand, he pointed at her and added, "Riza," before pointing at himself and again saying, "Roy."

She was confused about his change in formality, but she decided to just brush it off. Just as she started to get to her feet, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Si- er, Roy? Is everything okay?"

Looking up at her with sorrowful eyes, he murmured, "Riza, will I be a good father?"

Feeling her face soften, she quietly replied, "You will be someday, yes."

"Are you sure," he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Because sometimes I don't think that I will be." Tugging gently on her wrist, he invited her to sit down next to the couch again. Looking down at her wrist as he ran his thumb over it, he continued, "I just want to be a good man… I don't… I don't want to be the way your father was."

"You are a good man, Roy," she responded softly. "You need to believe that."

"I'll try," he muttered as he continued to stroke her wrist with his thumb. Then, his eyes slowly wandered down to her stomach.

Seeing this, she murmured, "Sir…" hoping to try and bring him back down slowly.

"Please… Just let me dream," he mumbled as his eyes wandered back up to hers. She realized then, at that point, enough of the alcohol had worn off to where he was now more aware of what he and she were saying.

Smiling sadly, she nodded and murmured, "Good night… Roy."

Happy with her response, he nodded back and closed his eyes and rolled over, exhaling deeply as he began to already drift to sleep.

After watching him for a few moments, she rose to her feet and quietly snuck out of the room and to her bedroom.

* * *

Once she had prepared herself for bed, Riza got beneath the covers but found she could not immediately fall asleep. There was too much going on in her mind for her to even consider drifting off now.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but being called 'Mrs. Mustang' felt… right. It was something she did not allow to cross her mind for a very, very long time; not since they were both young. Back when she was a young girl with an innocent little crush, where she would occasionally, secretively, write her name out that way in her school notes.

Of course that little 'crush' had died after he left, but ever since they had been reunited something else had replaced the feeling entirely. Honestly, she didn't know what she would call it. Surely it couldn't have been…

No. She couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to think that way about him. He was her superior officer and she his bodyguard. Something more than that was dangerous, uncalled for, impossible…

And yet here she was, despite her best efforts, now thinking about how much she loved Roy Mustang.

* * *

Hours later, Riza woke with a start. Disoriented and slightly confused by the noise she heard, she tried to roll over and found that she couldn't, and very quickly realized that she was no longer alone.

Lying motionlessly, lest she disturb him, she found that she had been pulled into the embrace of Roy Mustang; his arm snaked around her so that his hand feebly clutched her stomach.

As if on cue, the man snored gently again, blowing a puff of air into her ear and causing her to flinch.

For a moment she thought about pulling away and waking him up. Allowing him to stay in her home for the night was risky enough. But this… This was a surefire way for rumors to accumulate and spread. But when she moved ever so slightly, he subconsciously responded by pulling her closer to him, burying his face into her hair. Inhaling fully, he then sighed into her hair and began to drift into a deep sleep once more.

Suddenly something came over her, and whether it was the way he was holding her or her remembering when he muttered 'Mrs. Mustang' earlier, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to feel what he felt too at that very moment. Slowly, carefully reaching up, she placed her hand atop his and wove her fingers through his.

Smiling to herself, she decided to allow them one night to dream. Because who knew, maybe someday it would become a reality.


End file.
